Libres
by Hiyori Nishiyama
Summary: Pero por más que Ino tenía todo lo que quería, ella no tenía amor.  No tenía libertad.  Hasta ése día.


**Título**: Libres.

**Autor**: Vanille14.

**Pareja**: KankuIno.

**Tipo**: One-Shot.

**Cantidad** **de** **palabras**: 737.

**Clasificación**: K+

**Advertencias:** los párrafos están ubicados de una manera extraña. Parece una canción, je.

**Dedicado** **a**: mi Stefy Abbott que es supáh-fan de esta pareja. '333

**Disclaimer: **Naruto + personajes + historia=Masashi Kishimoto. :)

**Libres**

Ino no sabía muy bien qué hacía allí, al estar perdida hacía lo que los demás.  
Saltaba; al ritmo de la música.  
Gritaba; incoherencias.  
Tarareaba; fingía que sí sabía la letra, cuando en realidad no era así.

Ella miraba a su alrededor, tratando de comprender.  
Ni siquiera sabía qué banda estaba tocando, igual ella quería estar ahí.  
Y no le importaba nada, sólo quería sentirse _libre_.

Ella estaba atada a una vida injusta.  
Debía estar todo el maldito día estudiando.  
¡Cómo si ella no tuviese alma! Cómo si ella no pudiese opinar y expresarse.  
Ella estaba harta de aquello.

Ella era una niña de la alta sociedad.  
Aunque de niña mucho no tenía; sus caderas eran amplias y su vientre plano, su cabello dorado caía hasta su cintura, y sus ojos era intensos; llenos de elegancia y hermosura.  
Ella era toda una diosa.

Pero por más que Ino tenía todo lo que quería, ella no tenía amor.  
No tenía libertad.  
Hasta ése día.

Cuando decidió romper con las cadenas que la ataban a esa vida que ella odiaba.  
Cuando decidió abrir sus alas para poder volar por el amplio cielo azul.  
Cuando decidió ir a ese _festival de Rock_…

Kankuro era un tipo sencillo; lo único que le interesaba era el Rock.  
Él sabía que si la gente le temía conseguiría lo que quería.  
También le interesaban las chicas, las chicas lindas y fáciles.  
Porque Kankuro sabía que él era guapo.

Él se sabía las letras de memoria, cantaba cada estrofa a la perfección.  
Y eso hasta daba algo de lástima.  
Parecía que el tipo no tenía vida.  
Y en realidad era algo parecido.

Kankuro había huido de su familia.  
Él no podía soportar el hecho de vivir de esa manera.  
Siempre tan recto y limitado.  
Kankuro no podía vivir así.  
Él era un alma libre, y un alma libre debe ser _libre_…

Desde ese día su vida mejoró —o empeoró—.  
Desde ese día él comenzó a vivir en distintos lugares cada semana.  
Desde ese día él empezó a viajar siempre con un bolsito y su guitarra eléctrica.

La música sonaba fuerte. Cómo si se pudiese escuchar a kilómetros de distancia.  
Pero a la gente no le importaba, todos seguían las melodías con entusiasmo.  
Ino no era la excepción. En uno de sus extraños pasos de baile, giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda y allí estaba.

Él, tan varonil.  
Tan rebelde.  
Tan sexy.  
Tan, pero tan _libre_.

Su cabellera castaña se agitaba salvajemente debido a los movimientos que él efectuaba.  
Su ropa era completamente negra, no había ni un poco de color.  
La Yamanaka se le quedó viendo por varios minutos, hasta que una chica le golpeó con el codo sin querer mientras saltaba.

Ella reaccionó.  
Parpadeó varias veces, y cuando volvió a mirar, él había desaparecido entre la multitud.  
No pudo evitar desilusionarse un poco.  
El ya no verlo más le hizo pensar que tal vez había sido una alucinación.

Kankuro observó a su alrededor; buscando algo interesante.  
Seguía saltando al estrepitoso ritmo de la música, esto le hacía ver a la gente algo borrosa por el movimiento.  
Pero a ella no la vio difusa.

Ella, tan preciosa.  
Tan femenina.  
Tan angelical. 

Pero algo confundió al hombre.  
La rubia no se veía cómo las demás chicas que estaban en el festival. Parecía estar algo perdida.  
Su mirada azul no podía evitar reflejar tristeza.  
Aunque ella quería mostrar lo contrario.

Ella parecía una pequeña ave indefensa, perdida entre una salvaje multitud de enormes buitres carroñeros.  
Kankuro se sintió conmovido.

Y quiso acercarse, pero de seguro por su vestimenta y extravagante peinado le causaría miedo.  
Finalmente se decidió, y se aproximó a la muchacha.

Él no sabía si resultaría, pero debía intentarlo.

A fin de cuentas, era libre.

**Fin.**

¿Y? Lo sé, estuvo extraño. Final abierto, final abierto. *D*

Sobre esta parejita… yo me imagino a Kankuro cómo alguien rebelde, que realmente ama a las mujeres, pero no del modo "mujeriego", si no que él cuida y ama a su pareja… No sé si me explico. :S

Bueno, espero que les guste.  
¿Reviews? '333


End file.
